halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Juan Gabriel Simois
Bienvenido right|220px¡Hola Usuario:Juan Gabriel Simois, bienvenido(a) a Halopedia, la Enciclopedia de Halo en español que todos pueden editar.! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Doisac. Antes de comenzar, los Administradores te recomendamos que sigas estas sencillas instrucciones para que tu estancia en la wiki sea de los más comoda y placentera: *Primero que nada, te recordamos leer las Normas y Políticas. Aquí encontrarás una serie de reglas para evitar conflictos en el futuro y así tener una mejor relación con la comunidad. *Este es un mensaje importante: Los logros están activados, los puedes ver a un cosado de tu página de perfil, sin embargo, estas aplicaciones son para "estimular" a los usuarios a editar con mayor frecuencia. A pesar de esto, algunos hacen mal uso de ellos y comienzan a hacer ediciones inecesarias, como agregar información falsa, malas imágenes, o categorías sin relación con el artículo. El uso indebido de estos, puede costarte una sanción. *Cuando vayas a crear un artículo, por favor lee el Manual del buen Artículo. Este instructivo te dará los consejos más prácticos para crear una página tan impresionante como las estructuras Forerunner, por lo que hecharle un vistazo, no está demás. *Por utimo, recuerda que ahora que te has registrado tienes mayores ventajas. Entre estas puedes personalizar tu skin y editar paginas protegidas. Recuerda que hacer un acto considerado vandálico, te puede valer una sanción que va desde la suspensión de un día, hasta la expulsión indefinida, que varía según la gravedad de tus acciones. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Y por último ten en cuenta nuestro lema: Un saludo! -- Alex Gonzalez (Discusión) 23:52 6 ago 2011 hola (: 189.129.30.110 19:47 28 sep 2011 (UTC) ¿que puedo decir? tengo mucha creatividad, hasta ya hice el guión de 6 capitulos de mi machinima que pienso hacer. Delta 02:02 7 oct 2011 (UTC) HOLA Hola juan gabriel simois te dire gabriel me llamo eod angel en honor al casco eod um si ya sabes bueno medio curiosidad hablar contigo en el chat estare tengo una foto de un poni azul xd es que me contagie de la tonteria peues esta de moda aqui en halopedia es ponerse una foto de poni xd bueno estare en el chat si me quieres conocer mas a fondo pon un mensaje en mi discución Thom eod 21:44 9 oct 2011 (UTC) aqui mi perfil pon discución y poner mensaje fue un gusto y adios. RE: Haloplanet No te preocupes, te sugeriría que dejes el tema en mis manos y la de Kurt Ambross para que podamos solucionar el problema. Mientras tanto, ya estamos intentando contactar con el Usuario Spartan-0115, Solo te pido de la manera más atenta que en ningún momento intentes vandalizar la wiki a pesar de todo. Un saludo! [[Usuario: Zonder sangheili|'zonder01']] 25px (TALK ME! • BLOG • CONT • ADMN) 03:32 13 oct 2011 (UTC) Votaciones de moderador del chat! Hola, te invito a votar en las votaciones para elegir moderadores del chat. Por medio de este mensaje te invito a votar y participes en la comunidad elijiendo al usuario que más crees que sería el mejor en este caso. Las votaciones consisten en elegir al usuario que más creas conveniente, tienes dos votos a favor y dos en contra. Quisiera que votes por mí ya que anteriormente fui admin y editor activo de Halopedia, y además planeo regresar y esa sería una buena forma de hacerlo. No es obligatorio que votes por mi, tienes toda la libertad de votar por el quien quieras, además no tendré rencor, no te preocupes. Saludos! Acá te dejo unos links: *El de las votaciones: http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Halopedia:Votaciones_para_Moderador_del_Chat *El del chat: *http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat Adiós y disfruta de tu estancia en la wiki, si necesitas ayuda cuenta conmigo! Recuerda que no es obligatorio, solo te hago una sugerencia. [[User:comun17|'coмυη']] [[User talk:Comun17|'dιѕcυѕιóη']] 21:14 4 nov 2011 (UTC) Forerunners y Precursores Bien, vengo aquí para decirte la diferencia entre Forerunners y Precursores. Lo que te diré a continuación es según lo que yo sé, alomejor otro wey viene y te dice otra cosa, pero bueno... Ok, los Precursores fueron una civilización más avanzada que haya existido en el universo de Halo, incluso más avanzada que los Forerunners, y los Precursores vivieron antes de los Forerunners. Y bueno, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir, pues es lo unico que tengo entendido. Saludos! [[User:HadriMX|'Ȟadriʍx'®]] ►.:Mƹnsaʝƹʂ - ƇontƦibʊcioƝes - ĽłVĔ◄ 02:25 5 nov 2011 (UTC) Halo 4 Déjalo así, de hecho, las naves deben conservar su Nombre en Ingles, como el UNSC In Amber Clad, UNSC Pillar of Autumn o UNSC Foward Unto Down tienen nombre en Ingles, así que dejalo con el nombre Original, UNSC Procurance. [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 19:33 5 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola. Ví el mensaje que le dejaste a Alex (sí, puedes decirme metiche xD) Bueno, yo te recomendaría que por lo pronto crees el artículo con el nombre original en inglés, pues como verás no todo se traduce al español. Un saludo! [[User:HadriMX|'Ȟadriʍx'®]] ►.:Mƹnsaʝƹʂ - ƇontƦibʊcioƝes - ĽłVĔ◄ 00:38 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Te vengo a dejar un mensaje pero no te lo debi aver mandado http://es.halotroller.wikia.com/wiki/Juan_Carlos_Simios eso lo puso un usuario llamado Sargento coronel alias el hermano Y s ino te quieres enojar no lo leeas Eod angel 01:43 16 nov 2011 (UTC) esa wiki en una ***** Solución? Bueno, es un Glitch muy Típico, que tiene que ver con tu Navegador o Conexión, raramente tiene que ver con el Wiki. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es Actualizar la Página, pero no con F5 o el Botón del Navegador, sino con CTRL + F5 para que sea una Actualización mayor. Si esto no funciona, te recomiendo Vacíar la Caché, que se hace dependiendo de tu Navegador. Google Chrome: 'Shift + F5 '''Mozila Firefox: '''Shift + F5 '''Internet Explorer: '''CTRL + Shift + F5 No te apures, no es nada Grave. Si nada de esto funciona, pues espera unos días más, por que en ese caso sería un Problema de la Wiki y no de tu Conexión. Si nada de esto funciona y pasan almenos tres días sin poder leer comentarios, vuelve a contactarme. Ahh, y aprovechando que estoy aquí en tu Discusión, quería decirte Gracias y Felicidades por tus Grandes Esfuerzos y Contribuciones en la Wiki, pues editas muy bien y es básicamente tu Prioridad, y eso me gusta, ya nos estamos quedando sin Editores de Calidad, almenos sé que puedo contar contigo :) Saludos! [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343]] 40pxMi Discusión 18:19 7 dic 2011 (UTC) ortografía Hola Juan solo te quiero decir que admiro tu ortografía, la verdad yo no soy tan malo en ese asunto pero si me fallan algunas cosas, ¿podrías decirme algunos consejos o reglas para mejorar mi ortografía?, en fin es para el bien común de la wiki, saludos. Sangheilihereje 03:11 17 dic 2011 (UTC) Preguntas Hola juan, note que hiciste varias preguntas en el blog y pense en respondertelas aqui. 1)- ¿Por qué hay errores en cuanto al tema tiempo-espacio (quizás es un error mío)? Con lo anterior lo digo porque en Halo 2, cuando Miranda Keyes retira el Índice y sucede toda la explicación del Arca, John-117 llega a la Tierra y a la mañana siguiente el Inquisidor, Johnson y Keyes están ya allí (en la Tierra). RE: Halo 3 ocurrio varios días, casi un mes despúes de Halo 2, no se sabe como fue que llegaron antes, pero quiza 343 >Guilty Spark los llevo, recordemos que tiene teletransportadores. 2)- ¿Qué es lo que sucede con la nave Forerunner que activó el Arca? Nunca más se vio después de que cruzara el Arca. RE: 'Se desconoce, toda la flota fue destruida, quiza ella con el resto de la flota, o se destruyo junto con el arca. Igualmente, con una o con otra, se destruyo XD. 3)- ¿Por qué Johnson muere en Halo: CE cuando se llega al centro de comando de la Truth and Reconciliation, y luego aparece vivo de nuevo? (creo que es un Easter Egg). RE: Johnson aparece muchas veces no-canonicamente, esa es una de ellas. Las unicas en las que aparece canonicamente son en el nivel Halo y 343 Guilty Spark. 4)- En el nivel El Arca de Halo 3 hay un momento en que John debe activar un puente para que los humanos pasen por él, y hay unos tres Scorpions además de dos o tres Warthogs; ¿qué pasó con esos Warthogs, ya que después de atravesar el muro solo hay uno? RE: Los 3 warthogs salen. El primero esta huyendo y te lo encuentras al salir el muro, los otros 2 salen junto con el Scorpion, uno se queda atras y no sale hasta que llega el scarab, y el otro se va en cuanto se abre el muro y lo destruyen, pero si te das prisa lo veras. 5)- A Johnson no lo matan posteriormente a la activación del Arca; ¿why? RE: Por que necesitaban un humano para activar el Arca, por eso verdad lo mato, y durante el ataque de los floods los flood no lo pueden infectar por su sindrome de boren. 6)- En el nivel de Halo: CE 343 Guilty Spark hay varias cosas sospechosas para mí: en la entrada de esa gran estructura ocurren disparos antes de que el jugador pueda entrar; el ascensor llega arriba apenas uno entra al recinto. RE: Si te das prisa veras que son rifles y magnums disparando mientras vuelan (WTF!) solo duran 3 segundos. pero tomando un arajo los veras. Segun la historia los disparos son para que john crea que hay fuerzas de la UNSC, para llevarlo a una trampa flood, al igual que el ascensor. Saludos y espero haberte ayudado. Nos vemos en el chat o en un blog. [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01]] (Mensajes) 03:54 26 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Bueno, es una lastima de que ya no vayas a editar tanto en halopedia, pero al menos te vere en 31 minutos. Por cierto, que fue lo que ha pasado, me conecto y veo varias alarmas en HRC, cosas horribles sobre halopedia, que halopedia se eesta llendo a la merda, etc, y algo sobre peleas. Que ha pasado? [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 18:19 15 ene 2012 (UTC) Páginas Sobre eso estaba apunto de hacer las páginas que me faltaron: Cleveland y Vieja Cleveland pero vi que ya las hisiste y me ahorraste trabajo xDD [[User:Spartan-0115|'0115']] 34px (Talk Me) 21:22 1 feb 2012 (UTC) Libros Los Nombres de los libros van en español (Los de la Serie principal). Porfavor no los renombres Saludos!! 200px|link=User:Darkness Emo Skull70px200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 18:07 5 feb 2012 (UTC) Upgrades :P Las Páginas si están Bien hechas, lo de A.N.E. es un Misterio, jeje. En la Enciclopedia de Halo se basan con el C.E., que es Common Era, básicamente Antes y Despues de Cristo, pero con otro Nombre. Salu2!!! [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40px Contáctame 10:15 10 feb 2012 (UTC) ya puse el userbox uruguayo juan aqui esta Bloqueo Hola! Soy Darkness Emo Skull un admin de esta wiki. Lamentablemente has creado varias categorias duplicadas, por el ejemplo, la Categoría:Halo: Reach, que era un duplicado de la otra Categoría:Halo Reach, entre otras más que podría mencionar. Ademas de añadir demasiadas categorías inecesarias a los artículos, por lo que se ha creado varias confusiones en Halopedia por eso. Lamentablemente tendre que bloquearte, esperando que vuelvas y tengas más cuidado con las categorías. si tienes algo que decir porfavor escribelo aqui, ya que será la única página que podras editar mientras estes bloqueado. Saludos!!! 200px|link=User:Darkness Emo Skull70px200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 19:30 28 feb 2012 (UTC) Categoría Elites Hey! has vuelto a duplicar una categoría, la de elites, esta ya existía bajo en nombre de Categoría:Sangheili. Por favor investiga antes de crear otra. Saludos!! 200px|link=User:Darkness Emo Skull 200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 21:16 10 mar 2012 (UTC) HOLA Hola Juan veras para poner así tu perfil, te vas a donde dice Modo fuente e insertas esto: < div style="font-family: Berlin Sans FBl; background: #000000; -moz-border-radius:50px; padding: 1em; color: Ivory; margin-top: 10px; border: 10px solid #FFBA00"> Y pones todo lo de tu perfil después de eso normalmente, ya cuando acabes solo pones esto: < /div> Nota: Quita el espacio en las primeras palabras para que quede así: Toma en cuenta que donde dice Berlin Sans FBI debes poner la letra que tu quieras, en mi caso yo elegí la letra Arial, y así puedes ir modificando los valores de los márgenes, los colores y demás cosas. Ahora sobre lo que paso en Wiki, yo núnca creí que se cerrarían todos los blogs, veras todo comenzo como siempre en Halopedia, insultos por aquí y por alla (no pondre nombres para evitar problemas). Bueno yo tome capturas de pantalla y le avise al Staff de Wiki Central sobre la conducta de algunos usuarios en Halopedia y bueno al parecer bloquearon los blogs para evitar eso, pero en fin yo trate de ayudar al Wiki y todo termino peor, ahora todos me odian y algunos usuarios hablan mal de mi en el chat :( Sangheilihereje Mensajes 03:28 10 abr 2012 (UTC) :) Gracias por corregir mis faltas de ortografía. Por gente como tú halopedia es mejor cada vez! [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 21:33 10 abr 2012 (UTC) Ok Las iba a hacer cuando me llegó tu mensaje. XD Saludos [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 19:18 11 abr 2012 (UTC) Saludos xD Uhm Gracias por la ayuda, ya estoy al pendiente de todo esto, me gustaria que los anons dejaran de ser tan pendejos ._. Sara 115 Discusión 00:46 5 jun 2012 (UTC) Re= Duplicados Muchas gracias por avisarme! Saludos! 200px|link= User:Darkness Emo Skull 100px200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 00:49 16 jun 2012 (UTC) Categoría Hola Juan! ¿Cómo estás?, espero que bien, y como dijo un dermátologo: "Vamos al grano" Como cambiaste el nombre de Armada de la UNSC a Armada del UNSC (lo que es bueno por que UNSC es término masculino. Ej: Fuerza Aérea del UNSC, Ejército del UNSC) tenemos que usarla en vez de la categoría Armada de la UNSC, ninguna de las dos existen, pero hay que retirar todos los artículos de la categoría Armada de la UNSC y moverlos a la categoría Armada del UNSC. Así que por favor deja de quitar la categoría Armada del UNSC. PD: Ya la voy a crear. Saludos!!! [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 23:02 30 jun 2012 (UTC) Erm Oye, no vengo a hacer bronca, pero el articulo de madeen si recuerdo lo cambiaste a pasado, pero el esta vivo y sigue activo, solo dime si lo dejamos asi o lo cambiamos a presente, esa es mi duda y lo que vi Saludos Prometeo (discusión) 20:17 9 sep 2012 (UTC) Bueno, esta bien. si pueden ser heroes o personajes importantes. Por ejemplo que uno este vivo pero ya retirado por eso lo poner que fue en pasado tal cosa. Pero bueno asi se queda Suerte Prometeo (discusión) 20:28 9 sep 2012 (UTC) Amigo ya reporte a imega por el insulto que te dijo y hasta puse la prueba. Lo van a bloquear, tu no hiciste nada malo Saludos Prometeo (discusión) 23:09 9 sep 2012 (UTC) por que rechazastes mi editación en la estació cairo si solo edite el error del capitan y añadi unas imagenes que tenia de malo e responde saludos. ~ E l i a s 86 '~' Holi :D Ciudadana14 (discusión) 06:18 8 oct 2012 (UTC) si XD, Pero aparte para romper el hecho de que 343 usuarios lo tenian =3 Halo Zero Hola Juan, pues si el juego existe pero es no canon. Y no se si recuerdes que esa página ya existia y creo que fue Alonso quien la borro por ser no canon. De hecho también borro la página de Halo Zero: ODST por la misma razón. Saludos. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 02:51 18 nov 2012 (UTC) Hola (de nuevo xD), pues deberiamos hablar de esto con Alonso, para evitar problemas. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 03:05 18 nov 2012 (UTC) Gracias Esta bien,la pagina de halo zero estara intacta hasta que skull lo decida,gracias por tu apoyo juan. Salu2 Guilty Spark 353(discucion) 10:38 17 nov 12 Sólo una cosa Sólo te dejo este mensaje para recordarte dos cosas. La primera es que si vas a editar un artículo sólo para agregar un link, corregir una tilde, etcétera, la marques como una edición menor. Y la segunda cosa es que si en un juego el término está traducido, debes ponerlo así. Por ejemplo no debes cambiar Truth and Reconciliation por Verdad y Reconciliación. Te digo esto porque las reglas así lo dicen. Un saludo! PD: Quita la categoría de "Armada del UNSC" de tu discusión .-. [[User:HadriMX|'Ȟadriʍx'®]] ►.:Mƹnsaʝƹʂ - ƇontƦibʊcioƝes - ĽłVĔ◄ 23:41 25 nov 2012 (UTC) Amigo, buenos dias.. Nuevamente molestando: 1- Soy programador y tengo muy buena ortografía, por eso entiendo su sentimiento de disgusto y deseo de corrección al ver un error... 2- "Una imagen vale mas que mil palabras" - Sabio proverbio chino... 3- Si siento disgusto al ver un error ortográfico (Igual que usted), imagínese lo que siento al ver que ponen la imagen que no corresponde. 4- De hay mi deseo de corregirla, pues para mí es muy claro que el personaje que estan poniendo en la fotografia, NO CORRESPONDE al Spartan-073, de ahí los constantes cambios. 5- Ojalá revise bien y mire el video. Pequeño consejo Hola Juan, te doy un pequeño consejo para cuando edites los Infoboxs de las páginas ;) Un pequeño ejemplo es: En el Infobox de la página X aparece que trabaja para la ONI, el UNSC y el GUT. Para que salga una lista con todos los campos con sus viñetas correspondientes debes poner este código: Entonces cuando edites los infoboxs, editalos normalmente solo agrégale el código para que quede así: |Afiliación = *ONI *UNSC *GUT Al añadirle el código podrás observar como todo queda bien alineado. Saludos. Hereje Mensajes 04:03 4 dic 2012 (UTC) Jeje, si lo se Juan (:P) solo te avise del código xD Hereje Mensajes 19:38 4 dic 2012 (UTC) Hola Juan solo te quiero decir que le faltan los controles Xbox de edicion limitada de halos te puedo hayudar con las imagenes S.-118 04:20 6 ene 2013 (UTC) Hola Hola Juan, pues trate pero no pude deshacer el cambio, sin embargo, le cambie el nombre a la página para que quedara como antes: Guerra del Bosque Lluvioso. Hereje Mensajes 23:11 6 ene 2013 (UTC) Hola No lo sabía, si quieres cambiala, no hay necesidad de avisarme. Felipe - 091 (discusión) 23:56 6 ene 2013 (UTC) Hola, he visto que has clasificado como vandálicos e innecesarios los artículos "Arcas", "Arcas Mayores" y "Arcas Menores". En principio he revertido tu edición pensando que tu desconocías la existencia del Arca Mayor y el Arca Menor conocida como Instalación 00. Posteriormente me di cuenta de que si tenías ese conocimiento ya que tú mismo editaste el Artículo "Arca No-Identificada". El caso es que me disculpo por revertir tus ediciones, lo he entendido mal. Te dejo para que vuelvas a clasificarlas como desees y de nuevo una disculpa, aunque si creo que debería permanecer un articulo donde se clasifique a las Arcas como la Mayor y La Menor. El último mensaje lo he dejado yo.Diegoduarte96 (discusión) 00:09 3 feb 2013 (UTC) Lo siento, se me ha olvidado la firma quien te crees con borrar mi edicion?? a caso por que tu eres rengo Jefe Maestro y yo estoy empezando te crees con el suficiente poder para borrar mi edicion que no fue nada mala?? (agregue una imagen de sarah palmer asesinando a unos elites) y tu la borras, creo que esto es un abuso de poder y mas que eso, un acto grosero de tu parte FELICIDADES :) [[User:Spartbram|'Spartbram']] (Contactame) 23:10 6 feb 2013 (UTC) Felicitaciones por ser el usuario destacado ;). Dale las gracias a Comun, que gracias a el ganaste. Felipe - 091 (discusión) 01:08 7 feb 2013 (UTC) La caballería ha llegado, okno Hola, Juan. Ví tu comentario en el supuesto Blog Central sobre que necesitas ayuda con eso de poner una misma fuente con a, b, c, etc. Bueno, aquí te dejo el código. Título, Subtítulo Creo que dónde poner el código no hace falta explicartelo, así que saltaré esa parte. Sólo basta con reemplzar la parte donde dice "nombre", "título" y "subtítulo". En el campo donde dice "nombre" tienes que poner el nombre de la fuente. No importa que pongas aquí, puesto que no aparecerá al final; sólo que siempre que quieras repetir esa fuente, el nombre tiene que ser el mismo. "Título" y "Subtítulo" es cuestión de lo que dice la fuente. Asumo que ya sabes esa parte. Un ejemplo'Halo 3, Nivel Nido del Cuervo de uso. Código: Halo 3, Nivel Nido del Cuervo Basta con poner una vez la fuente completa, es decir, con título y subtítulo, para cuando quieras repetir, sólo es necesario poner "". Para terminar, un último consejo: puedes guardar los códigos útiles que regularmente usas en un Bloc de Notas para cuando los necesites, sólo sea cuestión de abir ese archivo. Eso es lo que hago yo (o mejor dicho, solia hacer). Bueno, espero que te sirva, y si tienes otra duda, me puedes contactar e intentaré ayudarte. Saludos! [[User:HadriMX|'Ȟadriʍx'®]] ►.:Mƹnsaʝƹʂ - ƇontƦibʊcioƝes - ĽłVĔ◄ 02:17 7 feb 2013 (UTC) Hola y felicidades por ganar las votaciones Elite guerrero 7897 (discusión) 16:47 9 feb 2013 (UTC) ._. No sabía que fuese Fan-Made el Comic,supongo que será la razón por la que creo que aun no ha salido en español,bueno,gracias por la coreción. Hunter-XIII 110px Usuario discusión:Hunter-XIII 19:57 10 feb 2013 (UTC) Ok,bueno y dos duda. 1.Pero entonces Jun esta vivo o muerto. 2.Sabes si se puede comprar?O si no donde verlo en Español.Y si no está en Español pues en íngles. Hunter-XIII 110px Usuario discusión:Hunter-XIII 20:37 10 feb 2013 (UTC) Bueno,el año pasado 343I dió un concepto de Arte de Jun,pero por raras razones no aparició(Quizás aparezca en Spartan Ops?) De hecho,un fan le hizo una pregunta a Raul Anaya(El que hace la voz latina del Jefe),el que hizo la pregunta MonsterGtX,le preguntó si iba a usar su voz en Halo 4,y dijo que sí,y que tenía un acompañante,osea,Jun que no me acuerdo su nombre del doblador al latino.Osea,que iba a aparecer,pero que no por desconocidas razones,pero quizas aparezca en SO. Saludos! Hunter-XIII 110px Usuario discusión:Hunter-XIII 21:30 10 feb 2013 (UTC) Un favor Oye Juan, ¿podrías entrar al chat (solo serán 2 minutos xD)?, necesito preguntarte algo pero es más fácil por el chat. Hereje Mensajes 03:04 16 feb 2013 (UTC) Respuesta Hola Juan, sobre lo que me comentaste: #Sobre la Campaña de Requiem, ese si fue un error mío en esas páginas, tuve algo de confusión entre la Batalla y la Campaña; pero ya no ocurrirá. #Yo (casi) siempre pongo las fuentes como lo indica el manual, solo que ha veces me olvido de agregarlo y añado la fuente así nada más. #Pues lo de la parte en cursiva yo lo veo normal, pues así lo indica el manual, pero podríamos hablarlo con un Administrador para ver la posibilidad de cambiarlo. Saludos. Hereje Mensajes 03:22 17 feb 2013 (UTC) OK Pues a mí se me hace normal (xD), supongo que estoy acostumbrado a verlo en cursiva aquí y en halopedian. Hereje Mensajes 03:40 17 feb 2013 (UTC) Que hay amigo, ahora porque tanta basura si Rick-343 Phierro no se haya cerca? creo que hay varios vandalos en esto. Por cierto : Soy Inquisidor Ordinari Rofiki (discusión) 22:39 18 feb 2013 (UTC)Inquisidor Ordinari Rofiki.